


Celebrating Haru's Birthday (Take #1)

by shizuumi151



Category: Free!
Genre: 8], Despite being grossly late and incomplete, For Haru's Birthday!, Gen, Just realised I put this as Multi when really it's all Gen!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuumi151/pseuds/shizuumi151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q: If a birthday boy gets ill, can his birthday still be celebrated?</p><p>A: Absolutely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. as if legalities would stop them

**Author's Note:**

> My late contribution to Haru's birthday 8,) The chapters following this will focus on one-on-one interaction, so that Haru'll feel all the birthday love! vuv I hope you enjoy the boys' shenanigans too :)
> 
> Happy belated birthday, Haru!

The first thing Haru felt when he woke up was acute nausea. His eyes soured, his nose burned, and his throat rasped.

“…Fever…” he muttered thickly. A hard cough shook his body.

Haru didn’t often get so sick, not to the point that he would be rendered bedridden. He dimly wondered what could have caused such a fever in summer, though not before his body could rack him with an unforgiving heat.

He scrunched his features, shivering before he cocooned himself in his blanket more firmly. He knew what he’d have to do to treat himself, but his eyes were glazed with a gripping fatigue. An uncomfortable sweat collected along his brow, before he let his dizziness gently guide him to rest again.

* * *

“Okay, Mako-chan!” Nagisa encouraged in a fervent whisper from the safety of tiny shrubbery beside the Nanase front door. Stealthily hunkered down, he shot a double thumbs-up. “Go get him!”

“Right.” Makoto gave a firm nod, before soundlessly opening the front door.

While he wouldn’t usually be complicit in entering Haru’s home without notice, today was a special occasion. It was fortunate that Haru was a summer baby; his birthday would always coincide with the summer holidays, which meant even Rin could accompany them this time in celebrating Haru’s birthday. It even meant they could throw Haru a surprise party from the comfort of his home.

Which was why Nagisa, Rei, and Rin were all waiting by the bushes outside Haru’s house.

“Could we not even ring the doorbell _once_?” Rei suggested timidly, hunched beside Nagisa behind the dwarfish bush. “As innocuous as seeing Haruka-senpai is, this seems needlessly unethical…”

“Yeah, Nagisa…” Rin grumbled, shifting his weight in a similar crouch. “Pretty sure this counts as breaking and entering.”

“Shush, Rin-chan,” Nagisa chided, craning his neck to check that Makoto had disappeared into the entrance. “This was your idea in the first place.”

“I said we should surprise him, not break into his _house_!”

“Rin-chan, _shush_!”

* * *

Haru unscrewed his eyes open, squinting at distant voices filtering through his window. It sounded like Rin, Nagisa, and Rei having some sort of squabble, strangely all in whispers.

He tossed over to the other side, and swallowed to soothe his dry throat. If he was hearing things, his fever must have been worse than he’d thought.

* * *

Makoto took in a breath to settle himself. In all the years he’s ever known Haru, he would still announce himself before he entered his home. Though he was strangely calm as he scanned the empty living room, and gave a mandatory glance into the empty bathroom.

“Oh,” Makoto let out a sigh. “It’s empty.”

Sliding shut the bathroom door, he did a double-take. He hurriedly slid open the door again.

“It’s empty…?” he murmured to himself. Blinking, he checked his orange watch. “That’s strange. Haru would usually be awake by—”

His train of thought was interrupted by a distant cough.

Immediately, Makoto’s eyes widened. He cast a concerned look up the stairs. He knew Haru could catch a cold from swimming during the less sensible seasons, but Makoto hadn’t heard Haru sound so ill in a long time. At the sound of a choked wheeze, his chest clenched with worry.

He was thinking of what congee to bring before he heard the others’ murmuring.

“Oh, right!” he quickly whispered to himself, before quietly jogging to the front door again.

* * *

Makoto didn’t question how Nagisa had ended up on top of Rei holding his glasses, or why Rin had his face planted into the grass at the side. He redirected them to the _genkan_ around the back where they wouldn’t be heard as easily, and briefed them on the situation.

“Oh, shit,” Rin sucked a breath through his teeth, wincing with sympathy. The four boys knelt across from each other, like four corners of a close square. “We can’t stick around then.”

“Poor Haru-chan…!” Nagisa moaned, forlornly squishing his cheeks. “And on his birthday, too!”

“We mustn’t disturb him in any case.” Rei’s voice was level, but he still frowned softly. “To throw Haruka-senpai a surprise party would be equivalent to an ambush; we should not tax his body when he needs rest.”

“Yeah, I was thinking that too, Rei,” Makoto nodded. But he chewed his lip, brows furrowing in thought. “But, I know Haru…really doesn’t like being alone,” he continued tentatively. “I know it’s important that he rests, but I don’t want him to feel so bad on his birthday, either.”

The discussion lapsed into quiet.

Nagisa drew up his knees in a small pout, and studied how the others’ contemplated. Rei sat in a perfect _seiza_ , uncrossing his arms so he could push up his glasses. Makoto was kneeling similarly, and studied the floor with an intent face—what Nagisa dubbed as his ‘captain’ expression. Rin was far more lax in his posture, resting his forearm on his knee, his features unusually composed. But every so often, he would cast a glance to Haru’s room, and his expression would flicker before he swiftly looked around the room again.

Nagisa looked back at the cake they’d brought. He thought of the inevitable possibility of everyone leaving—of everyone’s efforts spent to celebrate Haru’s birthday gone to waste, with disappointment and anxiety instead of cheer and joy, for the happy day that this was supposed to be.

He thought of Haru spending his special day curled up in bed, struggling through his fever.

Alone.

Balling his fists, Nagisa lifted his head in a glowing smile. “Then why don’t we make sure Haru-chan isn’t alone?”

The break in silence made everyone’s heads turn. After a split second of surprise, he continued.

“I mean, we don’t have to all go at the same time,” he clarified. “But wouldn’t it be nice if we took turns taking care Haru-chan? When one of us is staying with him, the rest of us can wait down here, and get Haru-chan what he needs!”

“Hey,” Rin looked to the others, the beginnings of a grin eclipsing his worry. “That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“I must admit, this is the most sensible course of action,” Rei said, lightening with his own smile. His arms unfolded to rest on his lap. “This way, we will be able to accompany Haruka-senpai while helping him recover.”

“Yeah, that’d be great!” Makoto chimed, and the joy in his relief made Nagisa smile. “Okay, so, why don’t we have one of us make some mackerel congee, and then maybe some of us can—”

“ _Mackerel congee_?” Rin squinted in such intense disbelief, his brows nearly touched. “Seriously? Even with a _fever_ the guy still needs mackerel?”

“I have to say, mackerel isn’t typically recommended for its curative properties…” Rei tacked on in his own grimace.

“Well, it _is_ Haru-chan we’re talking about,” Nagisa reasoned, finding glee where Rin and Rei found confusion and mild concern.

“It’s the only way to keep him eating when he’s sick, really…” Makoto admitted with a laugh. "But it should be okay. If we take turns taking care of him, I’m sure Haru will get better in no time—”

He stopped at the sound of a sneeze.

“Bless you,” they said in unison.

Rin frowned. “Uh. Which one of us was that?”

“I thought it was Rei-chan!” Nagisa blurted.

“My sneezes are _much_ more beautiful than that, I’ll have you know,“ Rei sniffed. ”Nonetheless, that was quite loud…” he trailed off before looking around. “Though I am fairly certain that it came from Ha- _Haruka-senpai?!_ ”

The boys whipped their heads around at a comical speed to see Haru, sniffling in a blanket burrito by the entrance to the living room.

“What are you…all…" Haru’s nasal breath halted. The boys flinched at another, repressed cough, wincing at his strained breath. “Doing here…?”

“Haru?!” Makoto cried. At Haru’s teetering form, he scrambled up to steady him. “What are you doing out of bed?”

“…Well,” Rin uttered dryly, watching Rei and Nagisa bound over to join Makoto’s efforts. “There goes the surprise part, I guess.”

* * *

“You planned to surprise me,” Haru recapped neatly, back in bed and deadpanning at the others in his room. “By breaking into my house.”

“Well,” Makoto scratched his cheek with an awkward laugh. “We didn’t _mean_ to break in—”

“Yeah we did!” Nagisa spoke up indignantly, before catching Rei and Rin’s pointed look. “Oh. Uh…” Spotting Haru’s unchanged expression, he let out a giggle. “Nope. We didn’t, Haru-chan!”

“Nagisa did, at any rate,” Rin allowed with a small huff. “But you oughta lock your door, though, seriously…”

“Above all else, however, we decided to take the most logical course of action to help treat your fever,” Rei added. “Nagisa-kun was also the one that thought of that.” He nodded towards Nagisa, who was kneeling by Haru’s bed. “Granted, it was a straightforward decision to make, even an obvious one. Though without him, I’m sure we would have quite foolishly continued to wallow in our concern.”

Nagisa blinked at the acknowledgement.

“That’s true,” Makoto nodded, twinkling. “I even felt silly for not thinking of it.”

“Ditto,” Rin chimed. He shot Nagisa an appreciative smile. “Who knew you’d have good ideas like that?”

“Don’t make fun of him.” Haru mumbled, face half hidden under his blanket.

Rin blinked at the bleary chide. He tousled his hair, and pouted. “M’just teasing…”

Nagisa watched the scene unfold, taking in Rin’s grumbling and Makoto’s chuckling. He looked up to spot Rei smiling warmly at him in return, making his eyes gleam behind his red glasses.

He turned away, blushing softly.

“You did good, Nagisa. Honestly. But can we stop standing around here?” Rin lowered his shoulders, his exasperation harmless. “Birthday boy still has a fever to tend to.”

At his baiting grin, Haru squinted. “Shut up, RinRin.”

“O-Oi!” he spluttered, and laughter soon bubbled after. He looked around, reddening in dismay. “When will you guys stop _calling_ me that?”

In the pleasant warmth of his friends’ smiles, a smile grew on Nagisa’s lips. It wasn’t long before he was laughing alongside them, beginning the live in the moment like they were all meant to today.


	2. Rei

“In aiding your recovery, different roles must be delegated. However there must be at least one person accompanying you for whatever you may need. And so, following the rotary schedule we’ve established,” Rei propped up his glasses, arms proudly akimbo as he announced: “I will be first to take care of you, Haruka-senpai!”

Haru studied him blankly. A moment passed before he uttered: “Thanks. I’m in your care.”

“Not at all!” Rei insisted happily. He moved a chair to Haru’s bedside, lifting it cleanly so not a leg scraped along the floor. “I’m only surprised that you don’t find the entire matter imposing, given Nagisa-kun’s spirited approach to things.”

As Haru laid in bed, he didn’t recall saying that it wasn’t. But instead of voicing the correction, he only watched Rei sit himself on the chair, sitting up straight and attentive.

“…It’s fine,” he reassured shortly. His eyelids drooped, feverish and tired. “I’m happy you’re here today.”

Letting a breath stream through his nose, Haru closed his eyes. He missed Rei’s mouth parting, eyes widening at the startling, gentle honesty.

 _Is Haruka-senpai more honest when ill…?_ At the brief thought, he recomposed himself with a short press of his glasses. _Regardless, I will tend to him to the best of my ability…!_

* * *

“First, it is important that you remain hydrated. The sweat from a fever can deprive the body of water otherwise.” Rei demonstratively retrieved a jug and a glass, which he had brought before fulfilling his shift. “So before you rest, please drink some water first. That way you may recover faster.”

“…Sure,” Haru responded groggily. He sat up in a slow daze, blinking when Rei inserted the glass into his lax grip for him. He stared at the cup of water in his hand, watching how the sunlight from his window refracted in the clear water. “…The water is alive.”

Rei, still smiling, blinked. “Yes?”

“It can bare its fangs and attack. It can be dangerous, but it accepts me,” Haru kept on mumbling. He tipped a modest amount back, and swallowed. Then paused. “…We accept each other.”

“I…see,” Rei allowed slowly. He reminded himself of the disarming nature of a fever in a quick press of his glasses, while Haru’s reverent gaze remained fixed on the glass. “Well, I feel that that’s a beautiful relationship to have with the water. It must explain in part why you can swim free so elegantly.”

At his sincere expression, Haru’s undivided attention shifted to him. Rei stiffened under the blank scrutiny, suddenly unsure of himself from those blue eyes.

“Um…that is to say—”

“…You think so?”

Rei closed his mouth in a swallow, before frowning out of confusion. “Of—Of course,” he nodded, a touch more serious than the situation needed. “I’m sure you don’t need my approval to reassure you, but I truly feel that your understanding of the water is remarkable. It enables you to…not rely on any theory, or extraneous knowledge that could hinder the way you swim. You can simply enjoy the water as it should be,” he reasoned firmly.

There was another moment of scrutiny again. Rei felt somewhat anxious, reviewing over what he had told Haru. But before he could second-guess himself, a rare, sleepy smile graced Haru’s lips.

“That’s good.”

* * *

After Haru finished his glass and he was settled in bed again, Rei checked his watch. The shifts only lasted around fifteen to twenty minutes each, so it was no surprise his turn was nearly halfway done.

“I will be here for anything you might need, Haruka-senpai,” he informed.

Haru grunted softly in response. Put at ease, Rei allowed himself to search for his pocket book on optimal butterfly technique. But after zipping open his neon yellow school bag, he visibly paused.

“…Excuse me? Haruka-senpai?” he asked in a whisper, cautious of the disturbance he could arouse. “Would you like to receive your present before or after your rest?”

The bedroom lulled back into quiet. Rei tentatively watched for a reaction, and his heart quickened when the blanket rustled.

“I don’t mind,” came Haru’s level, honest answer. He took another laboured breath. “You can show me now, if you want.”

“…Very well then,” Rei cleared his throat before pulling out his present. A box with clean purple wrapping appeared in his hands. “I…that is.” He slid his glasses up again, swallowing. “I feel the need to preface this gift with an explanation, of sorts, since it may not seem like the most intuitive of presents. However, I…well, I believe it is best if I simply open it for you first.”

Haru remained silent watching him, so that the sounds of ripped wrapping paper tickled the room. Smooth white packaging began to peek from underneath. Shortly, Haru’s eyes rounded at the sight of a sleek, tablet computer decorating the box as cover art.

He blinked dumbly. The dissonance of Rei’s sheepish smile and the quality of the product in his hands was jarring.

“While I do recall that you are not technologically inclined, so to speak,” Rei began, squaring his shoulders to explain the theory. “I do believe that with the appropriate level of user friendliness and utility, you would be able to enjoy the beauty of what technology has to offer with your day-to-day life.” He went about un-boxing the tablet. “As you can see, it is not in mint condition; I took the liberty of acquiring some accessories that I thought you might appreciate,” he said, demonstrating the protective case of the tablet. The iconic, roaring waves of Kanagawa made Haru’s pulse flutter. “And I downloaded some useful software, namely Skype, as well as some productivity tools for the surely tasking university workload later on. I’ll demonstrate these now for you in brief, since it’s quite easy to use once it’s loaded…”

Rei went on to detail the personalisation and capability of the tablet in real time, tutoring the basics with a patient earnestness. He described how Haru could video call everyone with a touch of a button, and how he could bring the device easily to record his classes. Aside from the occasional question, Haru absorbed the information in reticence.

“And while it _is_ an imitation of traditional pen and paper, I found a few sketching applications that you might enjoy as well,” Rei added. Haru’s curiosity peaked when he withdrew a slim blue pen. “I acquired the appropriate stylus for drawing and writing, which may also be used for navigation. Again, the learning curve is not too steep, but the user manual and help guides are always on hand within the tablet nonetheless—”

“Thank you, Rei.” Haru uttered. The depth of his gratitude effortlessly cut Rei’s rambling, leaving him speechless. “For this present.”

“…Not at all,” he replied, smiling. “To be frank, I…thought this was a poor choice of gift, given how you use your phone,” he admitted shyly. “For you to even receive it without qualm is quite a relief, really.”

Haru paused at the uncharacteristic nervousness. It was odd to see Rei, usually proud and confident, to be slouching humbly over a birthday present. The only problem Haru had concerning it was the price range of it all, which had been quickly solved by some detail about Rei’s uncle and a tech company.

“It’s good.” Haru reassured. It was pithy, yet drew Rei’s immediate attention. “I’ll definitely use it in Tokyo. To see everyone.”

Rei looked on the intensity of Haru’s gaze, bright despite the strength of his fever. For him, Haru’s word was as good as promise, and the weight lifted off his shoulders to give him a genuine smile.

“Yes!” he nodded fervently, nearly bowing. “Happy birthday, Haruka-senpai!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that there's strong evidence that Free! was set a few years in the past, namely when technology like smartphones and tablets weren't as pervasive as now. But for the sake of this bday fic and Rei's gift, it's gonna be like this :)
> 
> I'd like to think that if Haru ever moves to Tokyo and becomes more open to tech, he'd have a lil smart tablet instead of a full laptop. He could do all the useful software things like Skype, but with a more simple UI. And you know Rei would make it beautiful for him B)


	3. Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Makoto's turn to take care of Haru!

“Haru?” Makoto poked his head through the door. He beamed while Haru sulked from the confines of his bed. “I got you some mackerel congee.”

He didn’t miss how Haru’s expression brightened when he brought a tray and a piping soup bowl into view. Makoto had to hold back a giggle when he rolled over towards him.

 _I guess he’s more honest when he’s sick,_ Makoto supposed, smiling to himself.

He settled himself on the chair by the bed, and Haru began to prop himself up in time.

“Here you go,” Makoto chimed. He set the tray over Haru’s lap, presenting the dish with a small clap. “Rin helped me make it, since I’m no good in the kitchen on my own. I hope you can finish it all.”

He sat back with his hands in his lap, awaiting Haru’s reaction. At first, Makoto was flattered by his undivided attention on the dish. But then he was quite perplexed that even half a minute later, Haru was lightly frowning at the bowl. In his dictionary for all things Haru-related, it was equivalent to a full-blown scowl.

“Haru? Is something the—”

“My arms hurt.”

Makoto blinked. Twice. “Your…arms?”

Haru nodded softly. Lost, Makoto looked for meaning in his expression.

 _…Oh,_ he realised in the embarrassment of Haru’s squint. A smile naturally graced onto Makoto’s lips.

“It’s okay,” he said simply.

Haru glanced over at Makoto readjusting his grip on the bowl, already flushed from his fever. He looked no less sullen, but his shoulders relaxed a touch. Makoto spooned some congee, and let the excess to spill back into the bowl. He levelled the spoon to blow away the fading steam.

“That should be okay,” he murmured, adding a few more thin blows. Even though the handle was slim in his unwieldy hands, he still held it steady to Haru’s lips. “Here, Haru-chan.”

Haru’s brows drew together, intending for a petulant glare but without the energy to do so. So he leaned forward, drinking in quiet slurps. Makoto tilted the spoon in time, watching gently all the while. He pulled away at the same time Haru did, readying another spoonful as Haru licked his lips. The room settled into a wordless peace. The spoon occasionally clacked against the edge of the bowl, and Haru’s slurping remained discreet and polite as Makoto diligently fed him.

“Oh,” Makoto caught a drop of congee at the corner of Haru’s lip, delicately spooning it away. “Just a bit there.”

Instead of complaining or feeling embarrassed, Haru remained silent. He only relaxed against the low headboard, letting his body go slack as Makoto took care of him.

“We won’t stay too late, by the way,” Makoto pointed out in the middle of a spoonful. Feeling Haru’s attention, he continued. “You can get a good night’s rest, then.”

Another clack. Some more congee.

Haru found himself staring at the congee bowl, now nearly empty. He looked up at Makoto at the next spoonful, studying the kind patience in his smile, his upturned eyes.

He drank from the spoon, warm and thin at his lips, and went back to watching Makoto again.

“…Why do you keep using _-chan_?”

Makoto looked up, stopping mid-scoop. “Hm?”

“I tell you to stop using it,” Haru continued. But his voice was void of any irritation, but held an innocent curiosity. “But sometimes you use it anyway.”

“That’s true,” Makoto said. At Haru’s waiting, he lightly traced his cheek, thinking. “Well…it’s only out of habit, really. I called you that so often when we were kids, I just call you that without meaning to,” he explained. When he trailed off, Haru’s attention perked. “Hm…I _was_ going to say it reminds me when you were bigger than me. When you could protect me. But you still do that now, even though I’ve grown taller.” he reasoned casually. Haru didn’t show or feign self-consciousness at their growth, nor at his protection. So he kept listening. “So I don’t know. I guess it just reminds me of when we were kids,” he finished with a shrug. “Does it bother you a lot?”

Haru shook his head. “It’s embarrassing, sometimes,” he admitted, waiting for Makoto’s small giggle to subside. “But it’s okay. It reminds me of when we were kids, too.”

“Mm,” Makoto nodded. He picked up another spoonful of congee, scooping a few times to get the remnants in. “…Do you miss that time?” he wondered. He held up the spoon to Haru’s lips. “When we were small?”

Haru ate the spoonful first. He paused, swallowing.

“I enjoyed it. And I’ll always remember it,” he said. For the first time that morning, his eyes turned lucid. “But I’m looking forward to the future now.”

At those honest words, Makoto warmed in a glowing smile.

“I’m happy to hear that. I’m looking forward to it, too.”

* * *

After finishing the congee, Makoto stood up to put away the bowl and tray.

“I’ll be back in a moment,” he reassured. Haru was lying down again, and watched Makoto as he stood. “I’ll be getting your present from downstairs, too.”

As Makoto left the room, Haru looked up to his bedroom window. The day was still bright, and kite birds wheeled in the open sky. Assessing his condition, the uncomfortable burn still lingered throughout Haru’s body. But he felt hydrated and warm from the congee, and so felt content in his bed. If he focused, he could hear the livelihood downstairs. Of Rin, Nagisa, and Rei all chatting together, maybe huddled together. Then he heard Makoto’s chiding, and everything fell peacefully quiet again.

If he concentrated, too, he could figure out what Makoto would have gotten for him. But he let his mind wander in its feverish haze, drifting in and out of fatigue before the door clicked open again.

He naturally turned to Makoto’s presence, which quietly slipped back into the bedside chair, and to Makoto offering the gift with two hands. The clumsy wrapping, striped blue and green, did little to hide that the contents had to be thin book. The taping was a little messy, a touch excessive, but Haru wouldn’t be able to recognise the bungling effort as Makoto’s otherwise.

“I did have trouble wrapping it,” Makoto admitted at the scrutiny, letting Haru take it from his hands.

His hands went back at his lap, tranquil as short rips and unsticking tape sounded in the room. Makoto held back his delight when Haru visibly stopped, realising what he was holding.

“This is…” Haru’s murmur trailed off. He brought the rustling plastic to light like it was the Holy Grail.

“Yep! It’s the The Iwatobi-chan ultra-rare super deluxe sticker set.” Makoto nodded. “There’s a fresh sketchbook inside, too. Oh, and…” he leaned over, picking around inside the wrapping. “Ah, there it is!” He plucked a roll of tape from the bottom of the package, angling it around proudly. “Iwatobi-chan-patterned washi tape; to help decorate the sketchbook with the stickers.”

“… _Amazing_.” Haru whispered. His eyes sparkled with unspoken glee.

Makoto opened his mouth, ready to wish Haru his happy birthday. He stuttered when Haru sat up instead and, with a heroic effort from his body, picked up a bag at the foot of the bed.

“What are you doing, Haru?”

“I want to take a picture,” Haru explained, voice clipped from his rough throat. He slipped out his new tablet, and Makoto couldn’t help but gape at the quality. “Rei taught me how. I want to try using it.”

Makoto watched Haru take two tries to open the camera from the lockscreen, almost awed when Haru tapped the screen to shift the focus like a professional. The focus strained his brow, slightly puckered his lips, and with his reddened nose and mussed hair, he looked less guarded than Makoto had ever seen him.

So he couldn’t help but let another laugh bubble through, from the depths of his stomach to lighten the air. Common sense dictated that he shouldn’t envelop Haru in a hug, but he still brought a large, reassuring hand to his shoulder. And he let a genial beam spread across his face.

“Happy birthday, Haru!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having never been able to focus on just MH interaction, I really hoped I got the dynamic and the characterisation right! I love their friendship to pieces, and they're the hugest sweethearts in town :') 
> 
> And in case you don't know what washi tape is, a quick google search'll tell you it's a Japanese masking tape used for packaging, crafts, and decoration. There are loads of patterns that they can have, too!
> 
> Aight, two more boys left from here B)


End file.
